Les reliques
by Frudule
Summary: Un medaillon serpentard vilain, une épée gryffondor taille 12 ans... Helga se désespère du mauvais goût des fondateurs et Rowena a faim. Humour et fondatrices au programme pour cet OS!


**TItre : **Les reliques

**Rating : **G

**Personnages : **les fondateurs et surtout les fondatrices

**Genre : **Gen

**Nombre de mots : **1750

* * *

**  
**

**Note : **Cet os a été écrit juste après que soit révélées les couverture du futur tome 7 Deathly hallow :) (coquille possible, écrit vite et pas de beta, désolée ). Il y a des références à des objets se trouvant sur la couverture mais c'est parfaitement lisible sans avoir vu, croyez-moi !**  
**

* * *

**Note Bis :**

**Helga Poufsouffle Hufflepuff**

D'après sa Carte des Sorciers Célèbres, "elle rassembla des gens aux modes de vie différents pour aider à construire Poudlard et était aimée pour ses manières charmantes." (CS, CSC)

**Rowena Serdaigle Ravenclaw**

« Elle est surtout reconnue pour son intelligence et sa créativité" (CSC).

* * *

Rowena observait Helga.

C'était inhabituel de voir son amie, forçant ainsi son sourire. De plus une rougeur colorait le bas de ses joues. Habituellement, lorsque celle-ci était intimidée, une couleur rosée se répandait sur ses pommettes et son nez et atteignait même parfois la pointe de ses oreilles.

Mais là, la couleur ne soulignait que la rondeur de sa mâchoire et elle semblait lutter pour que ses sourcils ne froncent pas.

Se sentant observée, elle se retourna et, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son embarras révélé, lui offrit un sourire empli de gêne.

« Quelque chose te dérange, Helga ? »

Rowena embrassa du regard la table des festivités pour l'anniversaire de leur ami : elle était encore étincelante, coupelles en cristal pour le vin et plateaux en argent attendaient sagement d'être rempli, le tout posé sur une nappe sans pli aucun. Il n'y avait encore aucune miette ni même de tache, même si cela n'allait pas tarder à apparaître du côté de leurs amis Godric et Salazar, en pleine discussion enjouée, timbale de bière à la main. Non, il n'y avait encore aucune raison que Helga sorte sa baguette et nettoie tout compulsivement pour rétablir l'ordre et le bon goût qu'elle aimait tant.

« Et bien… »

Les yeux clairs de son amie dévièrent et Rowena comprit que qu'elle avait un reproche à formuler. Mais qu'elle n'oserait jamais le dire à haute voix, non plus. Dame Poufsouffle aimait trop la paix et les ententes muettes pour son propre bien.

« Tu peux me le dire à moi.

- C'est juste que… Enfin ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et puis je suis qui pour juger, l'important c'est que ça leur plaise, point. Voilà. C'est rien. »

Il fallait une bonne dose d'intuition pour comprendre Helga, toujours trop silencieuse sur ses opinions. Merlin merci, Rowena avait de l'intelligence à revendre et les jeux de piste en forme de réflexion étaient ses favoris.

« Tu parles du cadeau de Godric pour Salazar ? Tu désapprouves ?

- Nonononon, c'est très bien, ça lui a fait très plaisir ! C'est très bien !

- Mais… ?

- Non… rien. Vraiment. »

Patiente, Rowena attrapa sa coupe et but des gorgées sonores sans cesser de la regarder. Puis au bout d'un moment, alors que le rougissement de Helga s'était encore étendu, elle se permit de supposer :

« C'est parce que Godric lui a offert un médaillon ? Tu sais, si l'on considère cela du point de vue de ma théorie… »

Elle s'arrêta net, coupée par la mine de désapprobation de son amie.

Helga avait toujours considéré sa théorie sur leurs amis chevaliers comme « ridicule ». Et ce n'était pas un terme qu'elle employait souvent. Même envers la théorie qui disait que les humains étaient les lointains descendants d'un croisement contre-nature entre les singes et les porcs elle n'avait pas osé émettre une telle critique. Rowena trouvait la première pourtant bien moins audacieuse et dans une sens, beaucoup moins originale.

Alors, patiemment, elle attendit un peu plus sans rien dire, le regard toujours fixé sur son interlocutrice. Il faut dire que Rowena était curieuse. Trop. Elle attendait sans relâche. Elle n'abandonnait pas quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Au point de s'être déjà fait jeter des sortilèges à plusieurs reprises par Salazar et de se faire surnommer par Godric, et pas toujours affectueusement, « le monstre »

Mais bientôt Helga sautilla un peu sur son siège, ce qui était le signe qu'elle allait bientôt craquer et révéler -enfin- le fond de sa pensée.

« C'est juste que…

- Oui je t'écoute.

- Enfin, je savais que Godric avait des goûts un peu spéciaux… Enfin qui sont propres à lui et qui sont très bien dans son style et ce serait pas vraiment lui s'il n'était pas comme cela ! »

Rowena commençait à saisir : elle se souvenait de la mine contrite d'Helga quand le chevalier blond leur avait présenté sa nouvelle épée quelques mois auparavant. Elle-même avait fait « mmm », s'interrogeant sur la taille inhabituelle, mais Salazar, lui, avait ricané des minutes entières sur la gravure faite sur la lame « parce que t'es trop stupide pour retrouver ta propre épée s'il n'y a pas ton nom dessus, Gryffondor ? ». Et Helga… Elle, elle était restée muette, triturant ses mains, souriant péniblement pendant que les deux autres s'engueulaient à qui mieux mieux.

« Déjà le coup de l'armure… » murmura ensuite la jeune femme sous les boucles artistiques qui dépassaient de son élégante coiffe. Elle l'avait dit pour elle-même mais c'était sans compter sur l'attention de sa singulière amie.

« C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas aimé non plus l'armure nouvelle de Gryffondor…

Helga cacha son visage dans sa main, désormais entièrement rougi.

« On dirait que c'est n'est pas un griffon gravé dessus mais… » Elle marmonna sous l'effort de réflexion « …L'oiseau-là… Tu m'avais montré une gravure… Une autriche !

- Une autruche. » Corrigea Rowena, à celle qui avait déjà plaqué la main devant sa bouche de honte de sa parole.

« Et puis il y a aussi eu le coup du casque surmonté d'un dragon…

- …Je ne veux surtout pas parler du casque. »

Salazar avait souvent traité la belle dame Poufsouffle de « prodige de l'hypocrisie », ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire pleurer à chaque fois. Rowena lui rétorquait alors de se regarder lui-même, et vraiment, elle le pensait. Si Helga n'osait jamais critiqué personne, ne s'estimant pas suffisamment digne pour formuler de telles sentences, Salazar quant à lui ne louait jamais rien, de peur de passer pour un faible. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir leurs opinions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ils avaient tous deux que bien trop conscience des Autres pour agir à leur guise.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de l'autre damoiselle au blason de l'aigle, peu soumise à la pression sociale et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Après tout elle était régulièrement traitée de folle et son surnom de « monstre » lui avait tout de même été attribué par un chevalier pourtant bien peu sensible aux bizarreries des gens.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le médaillon alors ? Je n'ai pas d'opinion dessus mais il me semble relativement discret. Il n'y a pas de dragon en relief dessus. Pas d'autruche non plus.

- C'est juste que…

- Il est moche ?

- …Moui.

- Vraiment moche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui ! Le dessin pourrait être joli mais ces horribles petites émeraudes de tailles ridicules gâche la belle calligraphie du S et les couleurs jurent abominablement et jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurais crû que Salazar serait content avec cette espèce de bijou voyant et sans classe ! »

Helga, la bouche boudeuse, avait l'air assez dégoûtée d'elle-même après sa tirade. Elle évita même de regarder du côté de ses amis, toujours fort occupés à se saouler en duo dans des exclamations bruyantes.

Mais on pouvait aussi lire un brin de soulagement dans les soupirs d'Helga. C'est bien pour cela que Rowena la forçait toujours à avouer. Ca… et la curiosité bien sûr.

Cette dernière, après avoir pris quelques lampées avec un bruit de succion fort peu élégant, constata à haute voix :

« …Avec Godric qui n'a aucune classe, Salazar qui visiblement n'en a pas plus, et moi qui n'ai pas la moindre opinion, il va falloir que tu t'occupes toute seule du cas de l'école alors.

- … Je ferais de mon mieux.

- J'ai confiance. Dans mille ans, on vantera encore ton bon goût et tes manières charmantes, autant qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis sure. »

Helga eut un petit rire gêné et avoua, un peu honteuse :

« Je ne pense pas qu'on se souviendra de moi dans mille ans, Rowena… Et si c'est le cas…

- Ce sera le cas. Je l'ai lu dans les astres !

- …Et bien on aura oublié mes goûts et mes préférences… Il n'y a qu'à voir la coupe de ma famille… »

Un des héritages les plus précieux du clan Poufsouffle était une coupelle en or qu'on disait dater de l'époque de Merlin, mais qui n'en était pas pour autant autre chose qu'un objet encombrant et laid que Helga époussetait avec soin, à défaut de le faire avec amour.

Rowena resta songeuse à ces mots, le regard dans le vide. Une période de mille ans était difficile à imaginer, même pour quelqu'un comme elle, ouvert aux changements. Leurs noms et leurs écoles demeureraient, elle l'avait lu dans les étoiles. Mais qui savait ? Qui saurait ? La belle Albion pourrait peut-être être engloutie sous les flots d'ici là.

Vraiment, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle avait un quelconque talent dans la divination, et qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de transmettre leurs valeurs au travers des générations, même quand ils ne seraient plus que poussière et que leurs reliques consisteraient en de vieux bijoux affreux.

Son ventre grogna de faim et elle se sentit soudain bien moins encline à se laisser aller à de belles pensées abstraites. Elle conclut alors :

« Tu as raison, ce que nous sommes, réellement, sera sans doute oublié… Remarque c'est déjà le cas, je me demande souvent si, quand les sorciers louent tes manières charmantes aux quatre coins d'Angleterre, ce n'est pas plutôt une manière détournée de s'extasier sur ta grosse poitrine.

- QUOI ?!! »

Le cri attira l'attention des deux chevaliers mais la dame au nez aquilin répéta nonchalamment.

« Je me demande si les gens, lorsqu'ils évoquent tes bonnes manières, ne pensent pas plutôt à tes s…

- J'AVAIS COMPRIS ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE… DIS-MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Rowena réalisa par la suite que cette révélation aurait du attendre la fin du repas. Ou le milieu. Pas avant que la maîtresse de maison ordonne le service en tous cas. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas bien mesuré la portée du scandale.

Et tandis que Helga, choquée, se faisait traumatiser par un Godric qui tentait de la consoler en lui disant que « mais c'est bien les gros seins ! » et par un Salazar qui en rajoutait traîtreusement pour la noyer sous la honte, Rowena agonisait de faim devant les assiettes vides.

C'est alors qu'elle décida que sa relique à elle serait plus judicieuse qu'un bijou, qu'une épée ou qu'une coupe : ce serait quelque chose qui rappellerait aux gens de penser avant d'agir. Ou alors ce serait une corne d'abondance, éventuellement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Mwawa, Pauvre Helga! Pas de ma faute si, quand j'ai lu qu'elle était connu pour ses manières charmantes, j'ai pensé à autre chose! XD

Et oui pour moi, Helga était une jolie merveille un peu trop gentille, Rowena était légèrement , euh, on va dire originale (et constamment affamée ) ...Et Salazar et Godric... Ca a été difficile de les faire taire le temps d'un one-shot!

Merci pour la lecture :)


End file.
